I'm sorry
by samurai's wind
Summary: Naruto kills himself and Sakura blames herself. hints of Naruto/Sasuke. rated M for naru-naru's death


i don't own Naruto

* * *

The day was quite and strange the rain wouldn't stop, just like on the 3rd Hokage's funeral, except today is Naruto's. everyone keeps staring at me, like I put the rope around his neck, others smile and say 'good riddance.' 

I sob harder and people look at me, I glare at the woman who said it, she only turns and walks away. Ino comes over and wraps her arms around me before she starts sobbing like me, it would seem Ino, Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru, TenTen, and Lee had all became very good friends with Naruto since he left.

I had blamed Naruto for not bring Sasuke back, and ignored him to the point where Shikamaru had asked Tsunade to put Naruto into another group and Temari had slapped me every time she saw me. The sand sibs really love Naruto. I have to feel jealous Naruto has all those people here for him and I have no one, Kakashi comes over and tells Ino to go with Chouji and he picks me up and takes me home.

"we're alone aren't we?" I ask softly he sighs, I hear him I wasn't supsosed to. But I did and it's true, he confirmed it. "Sakura you need sleep." "no!" I yell at him causing him to drop me but I save myself and land on my feet. "no! I need Naruto and Sasuke!! It wasn't supposed to turn out like this Kakashi." the last of my sentence came out as a sob. He picks my frail body up and walks down the street.

Its midnight and I hear the rain, I can't open my eyes because they're too swollen but I hear the crickets'. I'm still jealous the heavens are still crying over Naruto joining them so early. I sigh and turn, after trying for a long time I finally am able to open my eyes and the first thing I see the collage of pictures I made of me, Naruto, and Sasuke.

My eyes start to water when I see a picture of Naruto and Sasuke snuggling during a mission, not even Kakashi knew of their relationship, but I did. I helped hide it, Naruto was afraid the village would hate Sasuke too, for loving him. True is I had given up on Sasuke along before that, he was just out of my reach and just a childhood love. now forgotten, because it's his fault.

"HE LEFT NARUTO ALONE!!

HE MADE NARUTO FEEL AS IF HE DID SOMETHING WRONG!!

HE TOLD NARUTO HE DIDN'T LOVE HIM ANYMORE.

HE MADE IT PRETTY CLEAR THAT HE WANTED TO GET MORE POWER AND

KILL HIS BROTHER OVER STAYING AND LOVING NARUTO!!" I bashed Sasuke for hours before bashing myself.

"I TOLD NARUTO GO AND GET HIS LOVER BACK!  
I PROMISED SASUKE LOVED HIM MORE THAN POWER AND THE PROMISE BROKE!  
I IGNORED NARUTO BECAUSE I FELT AS IF I HAD BETRAYED HIM!  
IT'S MY FAULT NARUTO PUT THAT ROPE AROUND HIS OWN NECK-  
Sasuke's not to blame, I AM"

To my astonishment I had really been yelling and Kakashi, Tsunade, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Neji, TenTen, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro had all been in my room and heard every bit of it. I can see Ino's tears, even TenTen looks away Hinata's face is now hide in Neji's arms, seems that Naruto had gotten Tsunade to adopted Hinata as her daughter and gave Hinata her last name so she didn't have to deal with her father's bad mouthing about not being a worthy heir. That's really sad she called him brother and we all thought she was in love with him but she was really in love with Neji. I look at their faces the reflection in everyone's eyes, I smile at it.

The Kunai smoothed in my palm and fingers. The red liquid is pouring down my fisted hand and now my arm, everyone finally stops staring and blinks.

Ino and Temari try to rush towards but I let out a weak sob. "please don't." I smile gently and softly. "don't pull the Kunai out, I deserve to die slowly unlike Naruto he had the courage I didn't." I look at the pictures of him, Sasuke, Kakashi, and me.

This time my eyes fall on the one of just the three of us, it was taken my mom, she had fallowed us that day we were all in our Kimonos, Naruto and Sasuke's hands wrapped together tightly, although if you weren't there you would know it, my arms wrapped both of their shoulders.

My gasps lessons' and I secede my bloodily hand from my Kunai and touch the picture. blood now on all of our faces.

I pull my hand back and pushed the whole Kunai into my stomach, the room goes black as Ino and Temari screams Hinata grasps before screaming TenTen falls to her knees saying.

"another's friend dies and Sasuke lives." I remember hearing Hinata yelled. "it's not fair." she agrees with TenTen but I don't deserve to live so it is fair,

I hope Sasuke chokes on his own breath when he hears Naruto hung himself and me, I scoff in my head, nothing about me, ONLY NARUTO.

My vision clears and I see them, the three small butterflies, there's a orange one, a dark blue one, and a pink one. All flying together over the large grass in the large field.

Ironic isn't it, it seems Sasuke has been here waiting for Naruto and me for a long time.

END

please review this is my first fan fiction and i want to know how i did. thank you


End file.
